User talk:Esm3x
Welcome! Well met, Esm3x, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Windsong Tower page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Darkwynters (talk) 22:15, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Welcome! Thanks for coming along and getting involved, making Windsong Tower and rewriting 694 DR, and so on. Good work! Feel free to ask any of us admins if have any questions. — BadCatMan (talk) 04:38, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Cheers and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:46, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Getting my feet wet Good day, Just getting my feet wet before taking a healthy swim. ;) Dark Diviners page does contain much on the books, hoping to research more on the actual wizards. Pages for the books also looming in my mind for their own page. Regards, Esm3x (talk) 22:14, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :So far you are doing a great job. If you are speaking of specific pages from the books, they could just go under the pages: Book of the Black and Leaves of One Night. - Darkwynters (talk) 22:46, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for all your hard work ESM. Please note that almost all types of articles need to be written in the past tense, as outlined in Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline policy. It will save some future editor from having to rewrite your stuff. Just pretend you are from the distant future describing things looking back in time. Thanks! —Moviesign (talk) 20:25, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Do we talk about other realms of existence in the same 3rd, past voice? I know I'm probably splitting hairs, but other-planar entries imply mutable time. 3rd,past doesn't "sound right" with my own internal voice. Esm3x (talk) 21:10, January 2, 2014 (UTC) esm3x ::I think the only exceptions to the "past tense" rule are the Years pages and other things in that format or dealing with bullet points of history. What other realms of existence are you talking about? Check out any plane articles linked in Great Wheel cosmology and I think you'll find they are all written in past tense (if not, let me know, since I wrote or rewrote most of them). Time did indeed flow at different rates on some of those planes, which makes it easier to write about if you put it all in the past, in my opinion. (I need to get back to rewriting the World Tree cosmology planes...still a work in progress). Sorry if your mental voice hasn't made the adjustment yet, but I hope you see the sense in the policy. WotC keeps advancing the time line on us and we just don't have the volunteers to rewrite articles to match the "current" date. Most people would rather be adding new content than rehashing old stuff anyway. Let me know if I can be of assistance. —Moviesign (talk) 01:05, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey ESM, great work on the Positoxin page... on the image, File:Poison vials.jpg, please fill out the Template:Information... also, as per wiki policy Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline, please write articles in past tense... thanks and keep up the great work :) - Darkwynters (talk) 19:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Poisons Darkwinters, for the positoxin article I simply used the poison article as a template... same image. Do I still need to fill out the image source material? Esm3x (talk) 21:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yes... even though you are using that image... it still has no source and needs a reference. - Darkwynters (talk) 01:50, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::That's hardly fair. Esm3x just reused an image in our files that someone uploaded years ago. I have a vague notion where to look, I'll see if I can find the source. —Moviesign (talk) 04:09, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Was I being a grumpy DW... I did not mean it... I just meant the image had no source... I understand it is not ESM's fault, but without a source... shouldn't the image be removed due to copyright issues? - Darkwynters (talk) 05:40, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Saved by User:Terrorblades! The image now has a source. Thanks TB! —Moviesign (talk) 11:53, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::No problemo! *Casts Conjure Sunglasses* Had a break from moving so I thought I should do something productive! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 13:29, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Nice work, guys :) - Darkwynters (talk) 17:15, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Olodel Hi. Looking at your Olodel article, some of the information seems speculative or even homebrewed. The entry in Empires of the Shining Sea didn't mention anything of "rumors of vast treasures" nor much about adventuring parties never being heard from again, nor a magically created ecology. Please take care to accurately reflect the canon description of the article. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:59, July 9, 2017 (UTC) I thought I had. :( Trying to bring a dozen disparate articles together is akin to herding cats, espeacially for the more obscure information. ----